How Rex Stole Christmas
by Lina Trinch
Summary: Rex is officially tired of letting people get away with discriminating him... so, tis the season for some revenge. Operation: Coal is a go.
1. Chapter 1

***DEEPBREATH* MERRYCHRISTMAS(or whatever you celebrate)! This is a Secret Santa present for cxrdevil (Arty on the Providence Playground forum). I hope I do him proud! He wanted Rex getting mad or even; some people not acting like he's a human being. Basically, The Hunter episode lol.**

**My first thought was to make this extremly angsty... but then I said 'NAH'.**

**Merry Christmas, Arty! Hope you like! ^.^ Also, a huge thanks to TheEndReaper for setting this all up. It was very thoughtful for the GenRex community ^.^ Hope you have a Merry Christmas, too.**

**And a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to everyone else! (Everybody has fun! lol) If you don't celebrate for the holidays, then Happy December! (Who cares? So long as it's happy.)**

**This is pretty much doubling as my GenRex Christmas fic, cause we know that everyone and their mom has done one, so I figured I'd hop on the wagon.**

**ATTENTION: I broke this up into a few chapters so it'll be easier to read ^.^ It is all updated and finished, so read on.**

**o0o**

The night sky glittered with stars, as the snow continued to fall in small flakes. The full moon hung bright in the sky and glistened off of the Evo's spikes. It's two arms dangled at it's sides, as it's slowly walked down the street, looking like a moving tree. It stood at about seven feet and it's progress was slow.

It's description, however, betrayed it's true power and speed. Thankfully, Agent Six could catch on quick.

The Evo looked up at him again, and swung it's arm in the air to throw it's spikes, fast as lightning. Six quickly stopped his run to the Evo and deflected the spikes with his katana, as if they were bullets.

The last spike, he hit back, finally managing to land a hit on the Evo. It's own spike stabbed into it's shoulder. While the Evo cringed from the pain, Six took the opportunity to run for it again, his trench coat flying out behind him.

This just seemed to make it mad. It looked back to him and used it's other arm to throw more spikes.

Six managed to duck in time, throwing his own katana to the creature. The Evo moved it's head barely an inch and was able to dodge the attack.

That's when Rex decided to swoop in.

"Hola, Evo!," he screamed over the wind, as he dived to the earth with his Boogie Pack. He jerked up before hitting the ground and flew straight to the Evo, the turbines snapping away and firing off.

The Evo, apparently stunned by the new player, took the hit head on, being thrown against a building. Rex retracted the Boogie Pack and slid to a stop of the freezing blacktop, Bobo slumping up beside him.

"Where were you?," a stoic, demanding voice asked from behind him, that could only be Agent Six.

Rex shrugged, looking over to his handler and lifting his goggles from his eyes. "Christmas shopping, duh."

"And your communicator?," Six continued.

Rex dug it out of his ear, "I got it. See?"

Six paused. "Then... why didn't you answer the calls?"

"Uh, I was ignoring you," he said simply, putting it back in his ear.

Six's eyes rolled behind his shades.

Bobo stepped in front of the two, smirking at the giant hole in the wall and the stirring Evo. "Sleepin' Beauty's awake. Care to make this quick, cheif?"

"Well, of course," Rex said, his left arm covering in armor, "Still got a lot of shopping to do."

Six looked at him again. "You realize that Christmas is two days away?"

The Slam Cannon appeared from his arm, eating the pavement behind him. "Your point?"

"Nevermind," Six said. If the kid didn't see it, why bother?

The Evo finally stood and Rex quickly took aim. Before it could make any moves, he fired, hitting it square in the chest on the first hit. The Evo was knocked back against the wall, but on the second fire, it jumped out of the way.

All eyes watched it go up.

Rex almost blanched at the scene, not realizing it could do something like that. "Um-" 

"Move!," Six ordered, gaining a quick reaction from the others.

They scattered and the Evo crashed down, creating a small crater, where they once were.

Six quickly found that the katana that he had thrown was now lying at his feet. He kicked it into the air, grabbed it's hilt, and flicked the other out, too.

Upon the sound, the Evo snapped what appeared to be it's head over to him, just like he wanted. He rushed the Evo and it prepared to strike, when Rex latched onto it's back.

"Let's get this over with," he said, pressing his hand against it's neck, letting his nanites pour in and extract the one's infecting the host. Once the light died away, Rex fell on his back, the cured person falling on top of him, unconcious.

Rex was in the middle of wiggling out from underneath the person, when Six walked up to him. "Tada!," he said, throwing his arms up. Once he realized that there would be no reaction from the man, he continued the wiggling until he was free. He stood, dusting the snow off of himself, and heard whispering not far away.

Turning, he noticed two pretty girls, about his age, poking their heads around the corner of a building, staring at the scene.

Rex blinked, making sure he was registering the situation right. Once he realized, that, yep, they were looking at him, he busted out a huge grin. "Mi bellas," he waved to the girls, then puffed out his chest, popping the collar on his jacket, "It's cool. I handle these things daily. No big deal, ya know." The teen shrugged.

Six rolled his eyes, again. 

Rex continued, not missing a beat, "Course, there might be another one around here somewhere." He walked a little closer to them, offering his grin. "Care to be escorted, ladies?"

One of them ducked around the corner, running away. The other was a little dumbstruck by his act, but quickly ran after her friend.

He just blinked after them. "What's the deal?"

"Maybe they were struck by your beauty," Bobo offered, sarcastically.

Rex nodded, "Yeah, that's probably it."

The only thing that stopped the agent from actually face palming was that their newly cured Evo friend was stirring awake. Rex noticed this too, and went over to help Six pick the guy off of the freezing ground.

The guy stood, a little dazed, and blinked himself back to the real world.

Rex opened his mouth to say something, but the guy's eyes grew wide and he quickly started to run away, leaving the kid to blink after him.

"You're welcome?," he said, watching the man get farther away. He turned to Six, "Do I have something on my face?"

The agent shook his head, but Bobo cut in. "Yeah, cheif. Kinda thought you knew about it," he said, then motioned with his hand from his forehead to his chin, "It's only right here, though. Has kinda a pink tinge to it."

"What?," Rex screamed and ran to the nearest window. "You lie, monkey!," he said, looking back, "Thank you for being honest, Six."

Six raised an eyebrow, "Welcome?"

The teen then put his goggles back in place. "Well, if there's no more Evos to kick around, I think I'll just get back to-"

"Actually-," Six pointed down the street, about to tell him about another Evo that was running around, but he was quickly cut off.

"See ya later, Six!," Rex quickly said, then, busting out the Boogie Pack, quickly took off, Bobo barely managing to grip one of the wings in time.

The agent blinked, watching them fly away. "Figures," he sighed.

o0o

Rex touched down in front of the mall, for the second time that day. "Ok, monkey," he said, retracting the wings, "Who's next on the list?"

"Your lovable simian sidekick," Bobo grinned.

"Ha!," the teen said, walking towards the entrance, "Like I'm gonna get you something while your with me."

"But you are planning to get me something?"

"Depends," the kid said, thinking, "What am I getting?"

"Ha!," the chimp said, climbing on Rex's shoulders as he walked in the mall. "Ok, so who have you bought for already?"

"Well," Rex started thinking again, for real this time, "I got Circe a few things."

"A few?"

"Well, I got her a teddy bear, some chocolates, girls like chocolates, a necklace-"

"Woah, woah, wait," Bobo shook his head, "Who have you bought for _other_ than Circe?"

"The Doc," Rex quickly answered, looking at all the stores.

"And what did you get her?"

"Well, I got her a teddy bear, some chocolates, a cute necklace, a braclet-"

"Rex," the chimp sighed, face palming, "Do you even have any money left?"

"Yeah, a little," he said, "I was thinking of getting the Doc-"

"Stop. Stop right there," Bobo waved his hand, "Have you bought for someone other than the _ladies_?"

Rex blinked. "No, not really."

Bobo sighed, "Well, maybe you should do that and _then_ get them... some more presents."

"I guess so," the teen said, looking in a few of the windows. "I already know what I'm getting you, though. I have no idea what to get Six, he's way too hard to buy for. And Noah? I have no idea."

"Well, let's get mine and work from there."

"Ha ha. No." Rex ignored the monkey and started thinking what to get for Noah, figuring he would probably be easier to shop for than his nanny.

What was Noah into? Basketball. It was hard to admit, but Rex didn't know all that much about the sport. He liked it and he would like to think that he was killer at it, but it was just... a no go. Alright, well, what else?

Ok, ok, what would _Rex_ want for Christmas? He figured that since they were buds, whatever they wanted might be about the same. Ok, so, what was that? Other than a car? And a new game system? And something that was a little closer within his price range?

"Gift card!," Rex screamed, scaring the now silent chimp.

"What?," Bobo asked, obviously lost.

"Gift card," the teen quickly explained, "We're getting Noah a gift card."

"We?," but Rex was already on the run.

The teen had a new problem. What store?

**o0o**

**Continued in chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**o0o**

Well, there was Spencer's?

_No._

J.?

_Funny, but no._

Hot Topic?

_Little too emo._

Books A Million?

_Does Noah even read? _

Sears?

_What? No._

Bed, Bath, And Beyond?

_... We'll keep that option open. _

American Eagle?

_Clothes? Really? _

Chik-Fil-A?

_Good idea. ...Why am I in the food court? _

Victoria's Secret?

_Keep walking, Rex. Don't look back. _

Game Stop?

_YES!_

He quickly ran in the small store, the walls lined with tons of games for dozens of counsels. All of that simply blurred pass his vision, figuring he'd best not drool over them now and just beg Holiday later. Instead, he made a bee line for the counter.

"Hello, good sir!," he said, basically running into the counter and scarring the older teen behind it, "I need a gift card."

The older boy, black hair and peircings on his nose and lips, blinked toards Rex's shoulder. "What... is that?"

Rex looked over. "Oh, that's just my simian side kick," he said, smiling the same huge, mock smile that Bobo was giving.

The boy looked at Rex and gave him a long look, furrowing his brow. "Hey, you're... You're that Provdence kid. They're cure."

"One and only," he answered, "Now that gift card-"

"Sorry, dude. We're closed."

Rex slowly looked around at all the people in the store and at a clock that pretty much said 'three hours till closing'. He couldn't really come up with a decent comeback for this one, so he just said, "Nuh-uh."

The boy placed his hands on top of the counter. "We don't serve your kind here," he said, putting it out plain.

It clicked what was going on... but it was still a little stupid. "What is this? A dinner in the deep south?," he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Get lost, freak," the guy said, walking away from the counter.

Rex's eye started twitching and he balled his fist, blue neon lines growing across his knuckles. The monkey spoke, "Woah, hold on, kid. Tis the season to be merry. We'll kick his butt in April."

He darted his eyes to Bobo and sighed.

"Did that thing just talk?," the guy said, quickly turning around upon hearing the other voice, "It's an Evo, too?"

"Nevermind," Bobo changed his mind, "Let's beat him, now."

Rex ignored the monkey. "Nah," he told the teen, "He can just form sentences, cause he's smarter than you."

"What was that?," the guy fully turned to Rex, getting angry.

Rex suddenly realized how tall this guy was, but, being Rex, he just had to go for it. "I said you're an idiot, hole punch."

Ten seconds later and Rex was running through the mall for dear life. He didn't really want to go Evo in a crowded place like this, given the last time he ended up on the five o'clock news. Still though, who knew Game Stop kept metal bats behind the counter?

"Come here, freak!," the guy screamed, running with the bat and after Rex, "I'll show you what hole punchs do!"

Rex was slightly curious as to why no one was helping the teenager that was being chased by an angry guy with a bat, but that was only a minor detail as he tried to either find the nearest exit or a place to hide.

Thankfully, he spotted both in one swoop. "Noah!," he screamed, running towards his blonde friend.

Noah, dressed in a heavier jacket than usual, seen the situation and was pretty confused, then he suddenly had his friend attached to his arm. "What did you do?"

"No time! Hide now!," Rex sputtered and all but dragged Noah along with him, as he continued to run.

"Did you steal something?," Noah asked, trying to get his footing right as they continued at the same speed.

"Just a blank gift card," Rex said, holding up the red and green card, "Nothing that important."

Noah finally gained his footing and glanced back. "Then why is that guy-?"

"Damn freak, slow down!"

"Ah, I got it," the blonde nodded and switched to the lead. "Come on," he said, now dragging Rex with him.

They took a sharp corner and came upon the 'Santa's Workshop' scene, with the big man himself perched on a giant throne and a line of kids in front of him. Noah continued to run, pass the children and the paid 'elves' and landed behind Santa's throne.

Santa blinked, completely lost, and turned to look at the boys. "What are you two-?"

"SHHH!," they both sputtered at him.

He turned back to find an answer to the situation, when he noticed the guy with the bat looking around wildly. Instead of calling attention to the boys, he let the guy run pass them, while his elf helpers tried to counsel the confused kids. He turned back around to the boys.

"Ok, now, what are you two doing?"

"Um," Noah stammered. What was he supposed to tell him? That Rex was an Evo and that guy was trying to kill them? He didn't have to worry about it, though. Rex had it covered.

"Hiding from a psycho with a bat! What's it look like?," he told Santa.

"Honestly," Santa stood from his chair to get a better look at them, "Looks like you two are thieves."

Noah put up his hands. "We didn't steal nothing! We have never stolen anything! I swear, we have a 'theif' tatoo stamped to our foreheads."

Rex ignored his friend and tried to reason. "If we stole something, you'd think we'd be chased by mall cops or someone, not a punk with a bat."

"That's true," Santa nodded, looking at where the guy disappeared. He was about to ask more questions, especially about the exasperated monkey, when the boys stood.

"Thanks for the help," Noah said and they both started for the nearest exit, leaving Santa confused.

They walked outside, into the light snowfall.

"Ok, Rex," the blonde said, while his friend kicked a pile of snow, "What happened?"

"Guy recognized me and went all 'Hunter Cain' on me," Rex said, waving his arms for emphasis.

Bobo interrupted, "Maybe if you didn't call him a stupid hole punch, he wouldn't have chased us."

"Hole punch?," Noah asked.

The Evo'd teen dug in his pocket. "Forget it," he mumbled, then handed over the blank gift card, "Here. Merry Christmas."

Noah blinked. "Thanks?," he said, watching his gloomy friend stalk off, "Where you going?"

"Home," he sulked.

"Woah, woah, wait!"

"Oh boy," Bobo said, already knowing what was about to happen.

Noah ran to stand in front of Rex, waving the card at him accusingly. "You're just gonna let that guy get away with this?," he asked, "That's not like you."

"Oh, come on, Noah," Rex shrugged, "Seems like I've been dealing with this all day. I mean, I cured a guy earlier and everyone _still_ freaked. Besides, it's Christmas. Might as well just-"

"Roll over and let them get away with this?"

"Well, what am I supposed to do, Noah?," he said back, starting to get angry, "They're not going to stop!"

"You're Rex!," Noah argued, like that explained everything, "You don't let anyone tell you who you are or what to do. _Now_ you're just going to let these people walk all over you? You didn't put up with it before, so there's no reason to quit now!"

Bobo jumped off Rex's shoulder. "He has a point, cheif," the monkey said, agreeing with the blonde.

Rex looked between his friends for a second, letting Noah's words fully sink in. Slowly, an evil, cocky smirk came across his face.

"Noah," he said, "What do good boys and girls get for Christmas?"

The other teen was a little lost by this change, but he shrugged all the same. "Presents?"

"And what do bad kids get?," he continued.

"... Coal?" Suddenly, Noah did not like wherever this was going. His hand was already reaching around to his back pocket for his phone to call Six and tell him to get the over here now and save him before-.

"Noah," Rex said, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders and leading him out of the parking lot, "I think we might have a new mission on our hands."

Bobo followed after them. "Heh, this is bound to be fun."

o0o

Six had just gotten back to base... and God, was he tired. Rex had been slacking all day and, for some reason, the Evos decided to have a 'let's screw over Agent Six' party. Unfortunatly, the party went rather well.

He had to report to White, but before he was going to do that, he had decided to get in different clothes and maybe take a shower, but before he was going to do that, he was going to find Rex and make the boy's night a living hell.

There was a minor set back, as he couldn't find the kid, and Six _really_ didn't want to go back out there. If another Evo sprang up, he had already planned to either break his arm or shot himself in the foot. There was no way in hell he was going back out there.

Instead of just calling the kid, because that would mean he would know immediately, he started looking for Doctor Holiday, which meant a few more minutes to stay on base... Maybe ten minutes... Or twenty.

Alright, another set back. He couldn't find Holiday.

The wall beside him looked very tempting to ram his head into a few times, but he was above that for the moment. Another hour and he'd take it.

Deciding on checking the tower _one more time_, he started walking in that direction, when one of the doors swung open. He blinked at what he just assumed was the doctor. She had pieces of tape... well, everywhere, a red ribbon had managed to wrap around her arm, a few pieces of wrapping paper were somehow stuck to her neck and shoulders, a blue bow was stuck to the side of her head, and in her arms, she carried... honestly, he didn't know what it was. It mostly looked like a few moutains of wrapping paper, ribbons, bows, tissue paper, and a few, small cardboard boxes.

He noticed that she blinked at him, too. Probably noticing he was still in his coat and snow still clung to his shoulders, and probably noting that blood stain on the lower part of his leg; thankfully, an Evo's blood.

He was plenty curious about whatever he was looking at right now, but there was other business to be handled.

"Have you seen Rex?," they both asked at the same time.

Six's shoulders drooped and he swung around to walk down the hall. "I'll find him," he groaned.

"No! Wait!," and now she was standing in front of him, "Let him go! Leave him out there!"

Now this was curious. She was always the first one to nag him about finding Rex. "Wha-"

"Come on," she shuffled everything she was holding to one arm and grabbed his coat, pulling him the other way, "I need your help."

He tried to object, he really did, but it all just came out in stammers and mumbles. Six blamed it solely on the force of women. Before he knew it, they were back in the room she had come from, which happened to be her room. Her locking the door behind them did not go unnoticed.

"Doctor-"

"I would do all this in the lab," she told him, bustling around her room, "But that's the first place Rex'll show up."

"Doctor," he said sternly, finally gaining her attention, "You just dragged me in your room and locked the door. There are security cameras out in the hall-"

Now she was laughing. It wasn't really a chuckle, more like a 'got to hold on to something or I'll fall over' laugh. After she was done, she threw a few rolls of wrapping paper at him for him to hold, while she continued to look around for presents that she hid.

... The sixth deadliest man in the world... and he was holding wrapping paper with little snowmen on it... Alright, that's enough. He was just about to throw everything down and kick down her door (_that'll give the guys in the camera room something to think about_) when she walked back to him and loaded his arms with more wrapping paper and some ribbons. She apparently had no place to put the bow, which must have been why she stuck it to his forehead.

"Here hold that," she said, not taking another look at him.

And now he was twitching. Instead of calmly running away, which was the original plan, he was about to just start screaming. This woman was insane.

Holiday took a few presents that she had already wrapped from their hiding place, three of them, and put them on her bed.

Six had to hand it to her. The room may look a mess, but the presents did look nice. He was in the middle of wondering what all did she even get the kid, and was about to ask, when something 'popped' out to him.

One of the presents, probably the nicest looking one, looked slightly different from the others. It was a box with some ribbon on it. It looked simple, but it looked nice, like a lot of care had been put into it. The second thing he noticed was that the box was slightly more... green than everything else in the room.

That's when his mental train derailed. Did she really get him something? No one ever got him anything. He honestly didn't care that no one would get him anything; he figured he already had everything he needed; but... it's been years since someone actually got him a Christmas present... He was probably just jumping to conclusions, though.

His eyes darted to her. Holiday's back was turned, as she was digging in her closet.

Six leaned over to the boxes on her bed, looking at the green one a bit closer. On the tag, he could make out a big '6'.

... _Son of a bitch_...

**o0o**

**Continued in chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**o0o**

"Rex, I really don't know if this is a good idea."

"I haven't even told you the idea."

"I'm psychic, Rex, and none of your ideas are ever that good."

"My ideas rock!"

"No, Rex, they don't."

The boys had made it back to Providence base and were now in one of the few rooms that Noah had never seen. The hangar.

"Rex," the blonde tried again, "I can already tell this is going down a really, really bad road." They were in one of the largest military base in the world's hangar and his cocky, teenaged friend that could talk to machines had a giant smirk on his face. None of this spelled 'good'. In fact, it just spelled 'Noah is now grounded for the next three months'.

"You worry too much," Rex said, walking down the aisle of heavily armed fighter jets, his eyes starting to gleam.

There was one good thing out of this. At the moment, Rex wasn't paying attention to Noah. Fast as lightning, his arm reached around to his back pocket and he thumbed through the contacts on his cell.

o0o

Six was not amused.

His jacket now lay across a chair, as he sat on the floor against her bed.

"I'm not your tape dispenser, Doctor," he said, as she stuck yet another piece of tape to his hand. No, Six was not amused, at all.

For the most part, she had been ignoring him, but now she was trying to fold an end to one of her presents she was wrapping. "Well, that's a shame," she said, half listening to him, "You do it so well."

He took a second to glare at her, and then another to glare at the present that still lay on her bed. What had she gotten him? Was it a gag gift? Doubtful.

... But... he hadn't gotten her anything. He looked back to her. What would she like? What did she need?... Other than someone to wrap these presents for her. Cooking lessons? That's a good one, but she might be insulted... What the hell did she want?

His thoughts were broken, as something in his coat pocket started to ring softly. Six reached over and pulled out his phone.

"Who is it?," Holiday asked.

Six blinked at the ID. Whenever he called it _always_ meant something horrible was either going on or was about to. "Noah," he said, and was about to answer it...

... When the phone was suddenly no longer in his hand...

"Nope," Holiday said, pitching the phone over her shoulder.

His brow furrowed. "If Noah is calling, then Rex is probably caught in a wood chipper or something."

"Then he'll just have to get himself out of it tonight," she answered, not looking at him.

He sighed and slumped his shoulders again. After the Evo beating he had received earlier, he was ok with Rex handling things 'himself'... Now back to the problem... What the hell was he going to get her?

o0o

"Oh God, answer the phone!," Noah almost screamed.

Rex walked back, looking at the jets, as he put a hand to his chin. "I think we're going to need help."

At the sound of his voice, Noah quickly pressed 'end' and hid the phone behind him. "Good idea," he said, "Let's go find Six."

"What? No. Not Six. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that he could knock some sense into you."

Rex waved him off and continued to think.

Noah massaged his eyes. This was so bad. "Maybe we should just nix this whole thing," he suggested.

"You were the one that said to get back at them," Rex stated.

The blonde shot his eyes to him. "I didn't say _that_!"

Bobo, who was just enjoying the ride and had remained quiet for the majority of the time, put his two cents in. "That's what I heard."

"But it's not what I said!"

Bobo was chuckling at him and Rex was ignoring him. Noah prayed that Six would call back.

"Monkey," Rex suddenly said, looking down to the chimp, "Pop quiz. Who knows how to fly these things, be covert, can keep a secret, would be willing to help us, _and_ isn't afraid of Six?"

Bobo raised an eyebrow and put a hand to his chin, like Rex was doing. "Good question, cheif," the chimp said, looking at all the jets, "Only one name comes to mind at the moment."

Noah knew what was coming... and it wasn't good. He face palmed.

Five minutes later and they were standing in front of a door. As a ditch effort, Noah tried again, "He's just going to rat us out."

"Uh-huh," Rex said, and knocked on the door, ignoring his friend.

A few seconds later and the door opened.

Noah tried to grin, but it almost came out as a grimace, but Rex and Bobo grinned like there was no freaking tomorrow. "Merry Christmas, Captain Callan."

Callan blinked. He was a pretty smart guy and he knew those grins _way_ too well. They could have just said, 'Hi, we're going to go burn a few billion of tax payer's dollars, but we wanted to see if you'd join us first. Oh and Happy Holidays.'

... Rex was a good enough kid, though... Maybe he actually was just... Nah, something was up.

The first thing the captain did, was shift his eyes down the halls. Nope, no green ninja. Which meant that... well... "What ya up to, kid?"

Rex looked... apalled, was probably the word. "Captain," he said, as if the man had slapped him, "How could you even think that I would be up to something. I mean, the mere thought of it around this time of year is-" Callan's expression didn't change, so Rex changed the station. "Can you fly a jump jet?"

Callan raised a brow. He was about to just flat out say 'no', but... Rex looked kind of... hopeful... "Depends," the man answered, "What's going on?"

"Yeah, Rex," Noah put in, "What _is_ going on?"

The Evo teenager raised his finger purposefully. "We are stealing Christmas!"

He didn't recieve the applause he was expecting. In fact, everyone was quiet.

Until Callan spoke up, that is. "Nope, never did learn how to fly a jet," he said, "They just gave me this rank, 'cause I'm so darn pretty." He then started to close the door, when he noticed that Rex had lodged himself in the doorframe.

"Wait a minute, captain!," Rex tried to beg, starting to lose air as the automatic door continued to try and close. Callan pressing the button over and over again didn't really help. "I have good reason."

"Sure you do, kid," Callan said, pressing the button harder.

"Oh, come on! Will you just hear me out?"

"Nah. I'm sure I have stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"Like not breaking the law tonight, for one."

"Captain!," Rex pressed his hand against the door, his nanites pouring in and pushing it open. "At least, hear me out! _Then_ decide what you want to do."

Callan closed his eyes and sighed. He knew that if he heard Rex's reasonings... it would not end very well... Then again, maybe he could keep an eye on them, if they were actually planning on doing this. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine, kid. What's the story?"

"Oh, no!," Rex said, raising his hand, "First, raise your hand."

The captain blinked. He had done this before and it was _never_ good. Still, he did as he was told and waited for the words that he's only heard about a billion or so times already. He could probably recite it himself by now.

Rex cleared his throat. "I, Captain Callan..."

The man sighed. "I, Captain Cal-"

"Are you serious?," Noah said, looking between the two.

"Business, Noah," Rex said, then continued, "Will swear not to tell a soul about whatever is going to happen. Even in the threat of being paid, torture, or death."

Callan mumbled it off and Rex continued. "In the case of Agent Six, I will sooner slit my throat than tell him a word of Rex's wrong doings, for that would end _very bad _for_ EVERYONE_."

The man mumbled it off again, as Noah continued to face palm.

Rex clapped his hands together. "Alright, good," he said, "Well, here's the plan."

o0o

Six glared at his phone across the room. It hadn't rang again, which meant one of two things. The problem had been resolved or Noah was dead. Either way, he was probably needed.

He glanced to Holiday, who now had a big smile on her face, since she was down to the last present. Thankfully, it was a nice, cubical, box. Not many ways to mess up there.

Not for the first time, Six was about to stretch his arms or something and say 'yeah, I should probably go', but then... his eyes would roll over to the green box that lay on her bed... Talk about a guilt factor.

After that, his eyes rolled down to his hands. Once he noticed that Holiday had a few scratch marks on her fingers, he took the time to notice that she had horrible marksmanship when it came to scissors. As a result, he took them from her; like taking a stuffed animal from a two year old; and he was now in charge of everything that had to do with 'sharp and pointy objects', as usual.

How the hell he got tricked into curling a ribbon was beyond him.

The woman squealed, holding up the now wrapped present. "Finished!"

"Congratulations," Six muttered, still not amused.

"Thanks so much, Six! I would have been doing this forever if you didn't help," she said, turning his smile towards him.

Well, he couldn't argue with that logic, but still, did she forget he was forced?

"Welcome?," he said for the second time, as she stood, putting all the finished presents on her bed.

She stood back and looked at her hard work. This was _much_ better than how Thanksgiving turned out. "Alright, Six," she said, looking over to the man who was still on the floor, "You're free to go."

"I'm free?"

"You're free."

"I'm free."

Those words sounded just plain awesome and horrible at the same time. Then again, he now had even more things to do, including hunting down Rex... _again_. He stood and grabbed his coat from the chair, drapping it over his arm, as Holiday picked up his phone.

"Here. Sorry about throwing it," she said, with a small smile. Holiday was pretty surprised. She half expected Six to go berserk and kick down her door, but she only recieved minor twitches and a few sarcastic remarks. At least, she was pleasently surprised.

He took the phone from her and pocketed it. "I didn't want to talk to him, anyway," he said, the started for the door. "Have a good night, doctor," and he was gone.

Holiday blinked at the door. Well, she didn't really expect him to run away so fast. She shrugged. Just have to give him his gift later.

Meanwhile, Six was striding down the hall, putting his coat on at the same time, as he shifted through what remained of his brain. He could call Noah back, but there was more important business to be handled first.

What the hell was he going to get her?

There wasn't any other women on base that he actually _knew_... In fact, he didn't really know that many people, so he just walked until he found the door he was looking for... The only person that he knew that he really did actually _know_ women.

Yet another minor set back. Now, he couldn't find Callan.

**o0o**

**Continued in chapter 4.**

**Yes, it's long, I know, leave me alone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**o0o**

Operation: Coal was an official go.

After Rex had explained the situation, the only question Callan had was... well, why did they need him? Surely the monkey could fly a jet.

Now he knew. Captain Callan was the only person they could trust that was ranked high enough to; he pinched the bridge of his nose again; get access to all the... 'equipment' they needed for such a job.

He swallowed his pride and took another glance at his watch. 11:15pm. "Guess I'll just have to sleep on the plane," he mumbled, looking back at the controls in front of him. He was currently flying the jump jet to Rex's specified location.

None of this was sure to end well. Hopefully, being soldiers of Providence, they'd be able to escape the police if it came to that... which he was fairly sure it would.

For the time being Callan had just been following the L and L that Rex had given him, but now, looking out of the window, he was curious. The captain flipped a switch that allowed radio contact to the rest of the transport. "Uh, Rex?"

"_Yeah_?," the teen's voice said through the speaker.

"We're, uh... Why am I in the suburbs, Rex?"

"_Oh, are we here_?"

"Well, I guess you could call it _here_, but I don't know what we-"

"_Just set us down in the park. Can't miss it._" And the radio cut out.

Callan took a deep breath. He had faith in the boy. This was going to turn out... well, he didn't know, but, dammit, he had faith in the boy. After a few seconds, he caught sight of the only area that wasn't glowing from well-meaning Christmas lights, so he assumed that must have been the park.

He lowered the jet down in the a thicket of trees for one- didn't want to go in a clearing that could be a frozen pond and two- sure as hell didn't want anyone to see them. Once the engines were off, he unbuckled the seat belt and made his way to where the boys and monkey was.

As he entered the rest of the transport, Rex was just then lowering the ramp for them to get out... when he suddenly turned to the rest of them with an evil smirk and started giving out orders.

"Alright, let's get these things outside," Rex said, motioning to the giant things that took up all of the room, forcing Noah to have to cross his legs the whole ride there.

Noah, who was thankful that they were on wheels, asked, "What are you planning on doing with these things anyway?"

"Oh, you'll see," Rex replied. "This is only phase one of my masterplan."

"Oh, goody," Callan mumbled.

The wheels on the heavy equipment only brought them as far as the end of the ramp. From there, they had to be carried. Rex and Bobo lifted one up, while Callan and Noah lifted another one, following the monkey and 'evil genius'.

Callan's eyes darted to the kid. He knew his past, but it was still a little... odd... "Why are you out here?," the captain eventually asked.

Noah's head turned to him, "Pardon?" He was fairly sure they were both out there for the same reasons.

"It's the holidays," Callan revised, "Shouldn't you be with your family or something?"

"My family lives three blocks down," Noah said, as a question came to him, "Wait, why aren't you with your family?"

Callan blinked and quickly looked away. "I don't have a family," he mumbled.

The teen's eyes grew wide and he started stuttering. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Ha! Got ya!"

"... What?"

Callan was laughing at the Noah's expression, which he could only describe as priceless. Between breaths, he said, "I'm takin' a flight to Galveston in the morning."

Noah was still a little lost. "What?"

Rex and Bobo sat down their 'cargo', as the teen took out binoculars, scanning the houses that were across the street. "He has two kids, Noah," Rex put in.

"Are- Are you being serious, right now?," Noah blinked and Callan continued to laugh.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he looked over... then promptly dropped the load for Noah to pick up the slack. "Hang on, my phone's ringin'," he said, as soon as a soft ring started sounding from his pocket.

Noah made a squeak, but with the extra weight, he was having trouble standing. Rex translated for him, "Who is it?" The other boy managed to set the thing down with deep gasps.

Callan glanced at the ID... and almost broke out in a sweat. "It's, uh... It's Six."

Noah's words came out in loud gasps. "ANSWER IT!" Rex's voice rang out loud and clear "DON'T ANSWER IT!"

Callan shifted his eyes from the people around him, then back to his phone, trying to think as fast as he could. "I gotta," he eventually said, "If I don't answer it, then Six'll know something's-"

"The man can see lies!," Rex screamed, while the phone continued to ring.

"I have to Rex," he said again, and before the boy could scream again, he pressed 'send' and put the phone to his ear. "Yellow?"

Rex cringed and tightly closed his eyes, as if a nuclear explosion was about to go off in front of him. Noah just fell against the thing he had been carrying, thankful that all this was finally over.

Callan raised a brow. "Hello?," he said again, not receiving an answer the first time. He could hear a good bit of noise in the background, though.

A dreary voice sounded on the other end. "_Callan._" Yep, it was Six. "_Holiday got me a Christmas present._"

Callan let out a deep sigh of relief... then the comment registered. "Wait, what?," he asked, waving the kids off to get some more of those things out of the ship.

"_... What do I get her?_"

Callan shrugged, "Well, you know her better than I do. What does she want?"

"_I DON'T KNOW!_" The captain could hear a loud bang on the other end that was either Six ramming his head against a wall or-

"Where are you, Six?"

"_The mall_," he sighed, apparently calm now. -Or, Six had just randomly punched someone. Probably one of those people that had to dress up as elves for the season to earn a buck.

Callan massaged his eyes. "How long have you been thinking about what to get her?"

"_The last..._," there was a ruffling on the other end, "_two hours..._"

"And nothing, yet?"

"_Not a damn thing._"

Well, he had to give it to the man. Six was never the social type and he sure as hell wasn't the 'Merry Christmas, Friend!' type. Even though he knew that the doctor had gotten him something, it was still a decent step for the man to actually try to buy her something in return. He figured that she'd think the same, so he just shrugged. "She'd probably like anything that you got her."

That, unfortunately, did not fly. "_But what the hell do I get her?_"

"You know the woman better than I do," Callan argued.

"_You've mentioned that already_," Six shot back, making Callan rud his eyes again.

"I'm kinda busy here-"

"_I outrank you, Captain. Now what the hell do I get her?_"

He sighed again. Callan would've thought that Six would maybe get her candy or something, if he would get her anything at all. Apparently, he wanted to get something a bit more _thoughtful_ than that.

"Ok, Six?," Callan said, "Now, God forbid, you might have to think about this one for a little while, but... what do _you_ want to get her?"

"_Something that she'll like._"

"Yes, I know that," Callan breathed, "but, Six, now, you have to actually think about this one. And you can't fire me for something like this."

"_But what do I-_"

"Think about it!," he screamed and quickly hung up. Quickly, he switched the phone to silent. If Providence absolutly needed him... they could go shoot themselves.

The boys ran back to him. They looked a bit... worn out. "What's goin' on?," he asked them.

"No idea," Noah said, leaning against a tree while Bobo shook his head.

Rex leaned against boulder covered in snow, while he watched the houses through his binoculars. "While you were on the phone," he grinned, "We set everything up."

"I have a feeling we're going to jail for this," Noah said, while he, Bobo, and Callan joined him against the boulder.

The things that had carried out were 'weapons' for Providence against certain kinds of Evos. It seemed that sound could do more damage or some of the monsters than grenages could, so the organization had invested in quite a few industrial sized speakers, meant for concerts, but were much more powerful.

Callan had 'stolen' about a quarter of them, and now each lay out in the front lawns of a few dozen homes.

... How long was he on the phone?

The captain was pushing up his sleeve, to look at his watch, when he noticed Rex raise up what could be compared to a remote control missile... It was a small, orange, iPod.

Rex clicked through the songs. "Since this is the first plan of many, I call this plan alpha. Codenamed, the Rick Roll."

Callan blinked. "The what now?"

Noah's eyes grew wide. "Rex, this is pushing it."

"Too late," Rex said, and, with a grin, pressed play.

The song started with it's opening and all too familiar melody. "Oh my god," Noah breathed. They were all going to die.

Callan looked to be deep in thought. "This sounds familiar..."

The music started to sing. _"We're no strangers to love"_

Noah covered his ears. "Oh my god, Rex. We're going to die."

"Nah, not for awhile, yet," Rex explained, as the music drowned on in the background, "I was going to use Gummy Bear, but this one is a lot more slow and painful."

Callan was ignoring them, starting to hum the song and still thinking. "I think this is the 80's," he mumbled.

A few people were now looking out their doors and windows at the speakers.

_"Never gonna give you üp"_

Callan clapped his hands together, "Never gonna let you down! I know this song!"

"Oh god," Noah said again, as he buried his face in his hands and sank lower in the Earth.

**o0o**

**Continued in chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**o0o**

It was now fifteen minutes later and, thankfully, their hiding spot was still holding out.

The song was on a noticable loop. There had been a few people to leave the warmth of their house to try and figure out the mystery of the 'Astley Speakers'. There had been a few look down the street. Some looking for wires. Some poking at the speakers themselves, trying to make them stop.

The fourth song however was not Rick Astley. It was Micheal Jackson's Billie Jean. A few people liked it (including Callan) and a few found it highly annoying (including Noah), but everyone agreed that it was much better than Rick Astly. When Billie Jean went off, though... Rick came back.

_"We're no strangers to love,_

_You know the rules and so do I"_

Finally, the results Rex was waiting for.

One of the teenagers that lived in one of the houses, shot from the door like a bullet, ran in the garage, screaming the whole time, came out with a tire jack, and proceded to beat the hell out of the speaker.

"I think plan alpha is becoming a success," Rex grinned, looking through the binoculars.

Callan was next to him, humming and swaying with the music, when he noticed how fidgety Noah was. Looking to the kid, he noticed the teen was shifting through his pockets feverishly. "What's up, ki-"

"Where the hell is my _iPod_?"

Well, that answered that question. A loud 'boom' echoed through the area as one of the speakers just met a shotgun in the face.

Being Providence approved speakers, however, a close range shot gun did little to shut it up.

_"You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

_I just want to tell you how I'm feeling"_

The man that had walked out of his house with pajamas, a robe, fluffy slippers, and the said shotgun, quickly 'double tapped' the speaker in his yard. Another boom sounded in the neighborhood.

_"Gotta make you understand."_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!," the man screamed, shooting again.

_"Never gonna give you up."_

A wheel spun out from one of the garages as a Hummer quickly pulled out into the street. It backed up a few feet, shifted gears, hit the gas, and ran head on into the speaker at, at least, forty.

_"Never gonna run around and desert you."_

Rex put the binoculars in his pocket. "We should probably get going. Still got some work to do."

Callan blinked at the chaos going on in front of him. "What did these specific people do again?"

"That's the guy I cured earlier," Rex explained, pointing out to the guy with the shotgun, "Besides, what _didn't_ they do?"

Bobo put in, "I don't think that's the point, chief."

"Whatever, let's go," Rex said, walking back to the jump jet.

Noah and Bobo both quickly followed, cold as hell, while Callan took one last look at the civilians.

Some woman ran out of her house, carrying a few bottles of red wine. She dowsed the speaker in it, but it still didn't cut it off, so her husband took a torch to it.

It promptly caught fire... but it just wouldn't die.

_"Never gonna give, Never gonna give._

_Give you up."_

The woman started screaming and ran away.

Callan, grateful that the people were none the wiser, quickly followed after the boys.

_"Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."_

o0o

Well, Six thought about what Callan said. And thought about it. And thought about it. And punched someone in a chicken suit. And thought about it some more.

He kept coming up with the same answer.

All he wanted to give her was something that she would _like_... but what was that? What on Earth would she like that she didn't already have? This whole thing had been making him twitchy.

...

What the hell did she want?

On the plus side, he had found something that he did want her to have... but would she even like it?

He must have been starring at it for awhile, because he was starting to attract some very unwanted attention.

"Sir, can I help you with anything?," a well-meaning, trying-to-earn-a-check worker asked.

His head snapped over to the woman, as he, mostly unintentionally, growled at her. He earned a scarred little 'squeak' from her.

Someone started screaming outside of the store as they ran through the mall. "Son of a bitch!," a young, teenaged, punk-looking boy screamed, as he ran. His curses continued for a ways.

The woman watched the kid run with a bewildered look. The man at the register asked, "Was that that GameStop boy again?" The woman shrugged.

Soon after, another teenaged boy, younger than the first, with an orange jet pack and a monkey flew after the first kid.

The woman pointed. "Wasn't that-?"

Next came a man in his late twenties and another teenager, running down the hall, trying to catch some breath.

The workers in the store watched them run until they were out of sight. "What the-?" 

"So, how much does this cost?," Six asked, pointing at Holiday's new present.

o0o

Noah was gasping for breath along side Callan. Sure, they were both soldiers of Providence, one a lot more out ranked than the other, but this was ridiculous.

"Plan _gasp_ beta _gasp_ sucks_ wheeze_," the teen managed to get out.

Callan was starting to limp a little. "What the hell does _gasp_ he think that... _gasp_. What are we doing now?"

"No clue," Noah shook his head as best he could.

"To hell with this," Callan eventually said, propping an arm against the wall.

Noah agreed, and fell to his knees.

The sound of soft footsteps echoed behind them. "... Captain?"

Both blondes turned around wildly, to see Agent Six, looking at them with a raised brow.

Noah scrambled, but, with his legs officially down for the count, had a hard time of getting off the floor.

Callan nodded. "Six," he said. He didn't have nearly as much trouble as the kid, since the captain took off in a full on sprint.

Noah finally got a foot under him and ran after the man, as if hell's hounds were after him... though he wasn't that far off.

Six's shoulders slumped. Nope, this couldn't be good. He tucked the small, rectangular box into his coat and walked after them.

o0o

The teen busted through the doors, running out into the dark parking lot. A woosh of air flew from behind him and Bobo landed on the ground in front of him.

"Hola, hole punch," Rex said, touching down behind the guy by a few feet.

Instead of running more, the teen stood his ground. "Fine then!," he screamed, "What ya got, freak?"

The Boogie Pack disappeared. "I think," Rex said through his grin, taking out the Slam Cannon, "it's time for a snow ball fight." The machine ate up the snow behind him.

"Oh really," the teen screamed, running to Rex, "That the best you-" Rex fired.

The teen was thrown back and hidden under a mountain of snow.

"Ha!," Rex laughed, but was caught off by the doors crashing open behind him.

A blur passed that he assumed was Noah.

The second blur stopped beside him, though. "We gotta get out of here! Plan beta has been nixed!," Callan all but screamed, and started running away.

"What? Why? I was just starting on-"

Callan yelled behind his shoulder. "Code Green, man! Let's go!"

Rex blinked. "Code green?," he asked, as Bobo quickly started picking them up and putting them down. "What's co-" His eyes widened and he started running after them, switching back to the Boogie Pack. "Wait for me!"

Callan jumped over a car and hid behind it with Noah, Rex and Bobo joining them.

Rex was the first one to ask the obvious. "Why is he _here_?"

Callan quickly started shaking his head. "I have no idea. I mean, he didn't tell me that he was here and I forgot about it. Why would you mention that? I had no idea he was here! I'm innocent! Leave me alone!"

"Oh great," a gruff voice said beside them. They all looked up to see the owner of the car, trying to unlock his door. "You two again?," he motioned to Callan, "And who are you? Their accomplice?"

Callan blinked. "Why is Santa here?"

Rex sighed, "Well, I'm assuming this is his car..."

"Santa has a car? Wait, that's not right."

"I'm not the real Santa, moron," Santa said, putting his hands on his hips, "I'm working for the season."

"Oh!," Callan nodded, earning strange looks from everyone there, "Yeah, ok, that makes sense."

Rex and Noah both face palmed, while Bobo continued to give the captain an odd look.

"Anyway," Santa sighed, "Boys, what's going on this time? That punk kid chasing you down again?"

"Oh no," Noah shook his head, "This is much worse than some idiot with a bat."

Santa sighed again, then leaned down to help Noah stand, Rex and Callan doing the same. St. Nick opened his mouth, gave the monkey a quizzical look, ignored, and continued with what he was saying. "Look gentlemen, I'm not one hundred percent sure what's going on here, but I don't think it's exactly God's work."

Rex pumped his fist. "Hey, hey, we're just karma personified, tonight," he argued, "These people had it coming."

"Uh-huh," Santa nodded, "And _you _were the one that's supposed to carry out justice?"

"Uh... Sure?"

"No!," Santa started to wag his finger, "People keep forgetting what the holidays are about! It's about coming together as equals, about being with the people you love and celebrating the birth of our savior. When people do you wrong, turn away, and leave them be."

All four blinked. Rex blinked again and asked, "Really?"

Santa stayed quiet for a second, then shrugged. "Hell if I know," he then pointed behind them, "but that speech bought him some time." Santa then went back to unlocking his door.

The four turned to see a slightly angry green ninja.

"Happy Holidays, boys," Santa said, starting the car and taking off, tires squealing.

They were all speechless, until realization struck Noah. "Santa just screwed us over," he whispered.

Six pointed at Rex, "You're coming with me."

Rex's eyes grew wide, while the others let out a massive breath. "And you three," Six continued, the others locking up again, "I'll see you at base," he glared at Noah, "tonight." Six turned on his heel. "Come on, Rex."

The Evo'd teen hung and dragged his feet, following after Six as slowly as possible.

Noah turned to Callan. "We don't have to go back to base! We can still make a run for it!"

"He'll find us, kid! Then he'll really be pissed off! As if things haven't already gone to hell in a handbasket!"

"But-!"

"Let's just go back to base," Callan said, shifting his eyes to Six, "then hide."

Bobo clamped on to Callan's shoulder and they started running for the jump jet.

Six stopped walking, Rex almost running into him, as he watched a mound of snow move. Slowly, an angry, punked out, teenager rose from the frost.

Rex sighed, "Ah, crap."

"Ok!," the teen started to scream, pointing at Rex, "That is it! I've had it with you!"

The teen kept on, Rex only hearing 'blahblah blah blahblahblah', when he noticed Six was looking at him. He turned to his handler, who had a raised brow. "What?," Rex shrugged.

Six looked back to the angry teen, who was now looking around for a weapon, then back to Rex. "You aren't going to teach him something?"

Rex blinked. The thought did cross his mind that he should just ignore the older teen... but he was starting to get a little annoying. Besides, if _Six _was all for it, well... He took out the Slam Cannon and loaded it with snow.

"That's not going to work twice, you fre-!" Rex fired.

Six sighed and turned to leave. "Alright, let's go home."

"Wait a minute," Rex ran after him, "I still have some things to do."

"Like what? This little operation has to stop."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I had more plans, but now I only have two. Oh, yeah," Rex turned around and waved at the clump of snow, "Happy Holidays, douchebag!"

**o0o**

**Continued in chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**o0o**

Six was freezing. Though, he was the one that insisted on flying. Things were quicker that way. He was currently kneeling on top of Rex's jet pack and they were making their way... somewhere.

All Rex had told him was that plan 'fix alpha' was in motion, but that's all he knew.

A very old, slightly familiar sound drifted up to them.

_"I just want to tell you how I'm feeling_

_Gotta make you understand."_

"Is that...," Six blinked, "the... 80's?"

"Oh, yeah," Rex answered over the wind, flying lower, "Plan alpha was a huge success."

They were in the suburbs now... It looked a little more like hell actually. Fires were springing up. People were running in the streets. Some people just huddled up and cried in random corners. A few shotguns were sounding off. Then, there was the never dieing voice of Rick Astley.

_"Never gonna make you cry_

_Never gonna say goodbye."_

Six noticed a Hummer had chained up one of the speakers to their back bumper. It punched the gas, but it just sped away as the bumper fell clean off.

People were screaming and crying. This was a nightmare.

Six jumped off of Rex's back, as the boy touched down in the street. A few people noticed them, but only one actually ran up to them. He was recognized immediately as the man they had saved earlier in the night. The man never broke stride as he ran over to Rex, scooping the boy up in a big hug.

"Our savior!," the man screamed, he then held Rex out at arm's length. "You talk to machines, right?," the man twitched.

"Uh-"

"Save us! Please!," the man screamed, "Make it stop!"

"Ok, ok!," Rex said, trying to calm the man down. He walked over to the closest speaker and pressed his hand to it.

_"Never gonna give, Never gonna... give..._

_Give... you... ... up..."_

Silence surrouded the area. Not a thing moved.

Finally, a woman started screaming. "It's stuck in my head!," she ran her house, "TV! I need TV!"

The man hugged Rex again. "Thank you, kid!"

Rex started to stutter. "Uh, actually, I was the one who-"

"We should go, Rex," Six said beside him, as the man pulled away.

"I'll be seeing you around again," the man said with a huge grin, "You have some Happy freaking Holidays till then!"

Rex gave a small smile. "Yes, sir."

The man ran away. "Sandra! Sandra! It's over! It's over, Sandra! I love you so much!"

The teen chuckled and turned... to see Six giving him a glare. The kid just shrugged. "I told you it was a huge success."

Six sighed and ignored it. "You said you had one more plan?"

"Sure did!," Rex said, "I had a plan delta and gamma, but all those have been nixed. Anyway, with all this, my Christmas shopping was cut short, so I have to do something."

Six raised a brow, as they started walking down the street. "And what, pray tell, is that something?"

Rex grinned. "I call it plan omega!"

This probably wasn't going to end well.

o0o

Callan, Noah, and Bobo had just made it back to base. While the teen and monkey hunted for somewhere to hide, Callan went to pack as fast as he possibly could. Being so high ranked in Providence, the higher ups didn't exactly like the fact that he demanded to have Christmas off. Then again, most people with his rank didn't have a family or, if they did, they were at least near by.

His wife had offered for them to move closer to his job, but that only meant that they would be closer to even more danger than was already down there. That and rooting up the kids was a bad idea. So, around the holidays, or really whenever the mood struck him, Callan would pack up like a rat and sneak away, back to Galveston, Texas.

Right now, he wasn't packing up for home to see his family as much as he was packing up to not see the sharp end of a katana. The faster he was gone, the better for everyone.

His door flew open, as an Evo'd teenager stood there, out of breath and with a big grin. "Need your help, captain!"

Callan still held a pile of clothes that he was about to dump in the suitcase. "If this includes swearing loyalty again, you can already forget it."

"Oh no, no," Rex shook his head, "I just need your help because you know how to handle explovises and a fire extinguisher."

Things were silent for a few seconds.

Eventually, Callan sighed, "Alright, I'm in."

o0o

Six was searching out Holiday to tell her about 'plan omega'. This time, there were no set backs. He found her in the first place he looked. The tower.

She was bustling about her lab, when he noticed the Christmas tree that was not there a few hours before. "Did you do this?," he asked.

Holiday jumped, realizing that Six was now standing beside her. "Oh, yeah," she grinned, kicking another one of Rex's presents under the tree.

Six looked around the lab. "You don't usually go this far," he said, "How long have you been planning this?"

"Few months," she answered, looking back at the tree, "I decided that Rex needs at least one year of a normal Christmas." She shrugged. "Who knows. It might jump start his memory or something."

"That's true," Six nodded, then he remember why he was here, "Rex got some fireworks. He's about to shoot them off."

"Fireworks?," she said, blinking at him, "You let _Rex_ get _fireworks_."

Six just shrugged. "He said it was my Christmas present."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Yeah, but I'm sure your the one that paid for it." Holiday gasped and dug under the tree for a second. "That's right!," she said, coming back up with the green box that Six nicknamed 'the spawn of the devil'. She pushed it into his arms. "Here! I couldn't wait till Christmas and you ran off before I could give it to you earlier."

He opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "Just open it! No matter what you say I know you're going to like it!"

"But-"

"You're gonna love it."

"Holi-"

"Open it!"

"Fine."

Six sighed and opened the box... to reveal another box. This new one was rectangular and wooden. _Better not be a gag gift... _He set the gift down on the counter closest to him and took out the wooden box.

He opened the box with a creak and blinked at what was inside. To put it simply, it was a daggar. It's silver sheath had a small chain looped to it, so he could basically carry it anywhere. The end of the hilt was a small circle, while the rest was made from a green marble, a lighter green than his suit, sort of closer to her eyes. The texture wasn't smooth however, it was grooved, making it easier to grip. With a light click, he pulled out the blade. The actual metal shone brighter than the rest of it and it was sharpened to a deadly point. Even the balance of the thing was great. It could be used hand to hand, it could be thrown, hell, it just _looked _nice.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Now, don't come here with that!," she argued, "I know that whatever you say, that you li- Wait... What?"

"Wow," he repeated.

She blinked at him, while he just starred down at the daggar. "You... You like it?"

"Yeah," he said, blinking at it again, "Thanks."

She squealed again, but this time he wasn't prepared for it. Suddenly her arms wrapped around him. "I knew you'd like it!"

Six opened his mouth again... when a loud screech sounded through Providence base, followed by an even louder boom.

Holiday gasped. "They started without us!"

"Um-," before he could get a word out, she had him by the arm, dragging him out to the rooftop.

o0o

Rex and Noah had gathered up everyone left on base, save for the White Knight who actually did watch from the monitors, and brought them out to the roof. Callan had successfully taken the boxes of matches from Rex, while he and another soldier lit the fireworks, sending them off the roof instead of straight up.

Holiday all but kicked the door down, dragging Six behind her as they came up on the roof.

"Holiday," Six gasped, finally catching his breath.

She blinked at him. "What? We're here now."

"Yes, I know we're here," he grumbled and, before he lost the nerve, dug in his coat pocket and handed her the box.

She took it, looking very lost. "What is it?," she asked, looking back up at him.

Being Six, he didn't answer and just acted like he was watching the fireworks.

Holiday blinked at him again and looked back down at the rectangular box in her hand. Did Six get her... a gift?... Psh. No. No way. She blinked again. From the light of the fireworks, she could make out that it was a black box, with hinges on the side of lid.

Holding her breath, she opened it. The first thought was that he must have gotten this mixed up with something else, but then she remembered that Six _never_ mixed anything up. It was a diamond, heart shaped necklace and from the glitters, she swallowed, it looked pretty real.

"Wow," she breathed and looked up at him. He looked as if he was starring holes into her head. She smiled and her eyes softened, "Thank you, Six."

"You like it?"

"I love it. Thank you," she told him, pulling it out of the box. She started putting it on, when she felt his fingers touch her neck and he put it on for her. After it was latched, he quickly pulled away. She looked down at the necklace around her neck. "It's beautiful."

"Hn," he grunted, actually watching the fireworks this time, the daggar clutched in his hand.

She gave him another warm smile and just stood beside him, watching the fireworks, too.

Bobo was sitting next to Callan, who was taking a smoke break. "Can't go wrong with jewelry," the monkey said, watching the doctor and agent.

"No, sir, you can't," Callan answered.

"Can't what?," Rex asked, oblivious to what was going on.

Callan tried to improvise. "Can't, uh... um..."

Noah saved him. "So, Rex," he asked, "Did you learn anything from this experience?"

Rex looked out to the fireworks, bursting into different colors of Six's well-earned hazard pay. He shrugged. "No, not really."

"Yeah, me either," Noah said, "Seems like there's some moral in this somewhere."

Bobo put in, "Santa Clause isn't above selling you out."

Noah nodded, "And Rick Astley has been known to kill people."

Rex nodded too, "Yeah, that about covers it."

Callan face palmed.

**o0o**

**... omg... it's actually finished... omg... That's incredible!**

**Hope everyone (especially cxrdevil, whom this was made for) liked this fic! ^.^ I've been working on it for a few solid weeks now lol.**

**Oh and it's my official fannon that Callan smokes and is from Galveston, Texas lol.**

**Happy Holidays, CXRDevil! ^.^ I really hope you like your present!**

**As for the rest of you~**

**Read and Review :P And Happy Holidays!**


End file.
